The present invention relates to a method for the contactless measurement of an angle between a first machine element and a second machine element that can rotate relative to the first machine element. The method can be used, for example, for measuring angles in the automotive industry. The invention further relates to an angle sensor for measuring an angle.
DE 10 2008 012 922 A1 shows an inductive angle sensor with a stator in planar arrangement and a rotor, wherein an exciter element and at least one receiver element are arranged on the stator. The rotor comprises a circular conductor, wherein vanes in the form of circular ring segments are formed on the outer circumference of this conductor.
From DE 101 56 238 A1, an inductive angle sensor is known for a motor vehicle in which an exciter coil is inductively coupled with multiple receiver coils by means of moving inductive coupling elements. The coupling elements are each formed as a conductor loop with a periodic geometry.
DE 199 46 934 A1 shows a module for use in a motor vehicle that is provided for measuring an angle, for contactless energy transmission, and for contactless information transfer. The module comprises a stator-side component with a primary coil and a rotor-side component with a short-circuited secondary coil for determining the angle position.